The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle control modules typically include memory for storing control software and predetermined calibrations. In addition, vehicle parameters learned during vehicle operation can be stored to memory for use by the control software. In some cases, the learned vehicle parameters are stored in a table format that can be interpolated. The table includes first and second fixed axes that are each defined by fixed breakpoints. For each breakpoint pair for the first and second axes, either an initialization value or a learned value is stored. Access parameters can then be used to lookup the values from the table. The interpolation is performed between the values in the table that are nearest the access parameters. In the case where the nearest values have not been learned, the result of the interpolation can be skewed thus, affecting the results of the control software.